


Down and dirty

by Gaygirllove



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygirllove/pseuds/Gaygirllove
Summary: Sam and Bucky have been having a secret relationship and one day we’ll Steve is out and about they decide to get down and dirty.





	Down and dirty

“Is he gone?” Sam sits on the bed waiting for Bucky’s okay. Bucky stands at the window waiting to see Steve’s car drive away. “And he’s gone.” Bucky turning around. Only to be pinned against the window. Sam presses his lips to Bucky’s and they start to kiss. Sams hands move to Bucky’s hips and in a moment of passion Sam spins them around and throws Bucky on to the bed. “I’m gonna fuck you so good.” Sam says while taking off his shirt and Bucky strips his off too. Sam crawls on top of Bucky and starts to kiss him again, while at the same time unbuckling Bucky’s belt. He then unbuttons Bucky’s pants and pulls them off along with his underwear.

Sam moves his hands down to Bucky’s waist and then to his butt and gives his cheeks an small squeeze. “Oh~ Sam please hurry.” Bucky moans  
Sam smile and move from Bucky’s mouth to his neck, from his neck to his chest, from his chest to his stomach and from his stomach to his pelvis. Sam then made his way with small kisses to Bucky’s anus. He then started to eat Bucky out. He started by licking around the hole and then started to insert his tongue. Bucky let out a mix of moans and pleases in his state of euphoric pleasure. 

Sam then grabbed to lube and poured some into his hand and began to ready his cock while fingering Bucky. Bucky let out moan after moan. “Ah~ Sam please I need you inside me.” “Of course baby.” Sam lined up his cock with Bucky’s entrance and thrusted in. He continues to thrust as Bucky moaned loudly. “Oh yeah you like that baby.” Sam says and slaps Bucky’s ass. “Ah!~ yes yes I love it.” 

Sam starts to thrust harder and faster making Bucky moan even louder and more frequently. So they don’t hear the front door open and close.  
“I’m gonna cum!” Bucky moans. “Me too, cum with me.” Sam says laying kisses across Bucky’s neck and chin. A few seconds later and they both come. Bucky moans loudly as he’s filled with Sam’s seed. Then they hear a nock on the door they begin to panic. “Yes.” Sam calls out nervously. “I brought burgers.” Steve says awkwardly. “Okay.” Sam says calmly turning back to Bucky who has tears in his eyes and a wrecked look. 

“Hey pumpkin how you doing.”  
“Okay.” Sam slides of of Bucky wipes his seed out of Bucky then they both get dressed.  
“Bucky I think we’re going to have to tell Steve.”  
“I know.” Sam takes Bucky hand in his and pulls Bucky’s hair out of his face.  
“You ready.” Bucky nodded but Sam could tell he was still nervous. He gave him a peck on the cheek and they headed out of the room together.


End file.
